When the Nights aren't Cold
by star7k
Summary: When Pitch breaks Jack's staff, Jack gets more injured than anyone would have thought. And worst: when his staff was broken his powers start failing. It's up to the Guardians to get him back to health before all the children stop believing.
1. Chapter 1

Jack looked from Pitch's glare to Baby Tooth to back to Pitch. He sighed. What other choice did he have from here? He handed Pitch his staff.

"Now, let Baby Tooth go" Jack said. Pitch gave a dark chuckle, looking at the mini Tooth Fairy in his hands.

"I don't think so" Pitch said looking back at Jack. "You wanted to be alone then be alone"

Pitch tightened his grip on the bird with a sickening crunch and threw the limp figure. Jack ran to catch Baby Tooth before she fell. While Jack was distracted Pitch broke his staff and kicked him into the raveen below. He landed painfully on his stomach. He was in too much pain too open his eyes. He heard his staff get dropped beside him and a faint squeak in his hood. Baby Tooth was safe. He smiled as he drifted out of consciousness.

Meanwhile the Guardians were all meeting up in North's globe room.

"What are we going to do about Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Nothin' we don't need him" Bunny complained.

"Bunny, if he is sided with Pitch we don't stand a chance. We also didn't give him time to explain himself" North said.

"Sure, and what would he say? That he and Pitch were only having a tea party?" Bunny snapped. Just then the ground rumbled.

"What was that?" Tooth asked. North walked over to the window.

"Oh no! Look, the snow cap. It's melting" North said. The other two rushed over to see what he was talking about.

"How can the snow melt in the north pole?" Bunny asked. North looked at him.

"I don't know. Jack is the one who makes it snow" he said to Bunny.

"He's trying to wash us out now! If the snow melts then the world would flood" Bunny said.

"We have to get him back. We know Jack! The true Jack would never hurt anyone on purpose" Tooth said.

"It might not be because Jack wants revenge" North said.

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.

"Well, he might not be able to control his powers right now. Maybe he's hurt" North said.

"If he's hurt we have to help him!" Tooth shrieked.

"He's not hurt. He's probably working with Pitch" Bunny said bitterly.

"We still have to find him. Man in Moon said he's to be a Guardian" North said. They geared up and marched out to the sleigh to find Jack. After a few minutes Tooth pointed out i giant black sculpture that stood out against the white snow.

"It looks like its made out of ice and black sand" North said.

"Let's go check it out" Tooth said. North landed the sleigh next to the black sculpture.

"Look at this" Bunny said hopping over to the sculpture. "This is made out of black sand from Pitch and ice from Jack Frost they have to be working together"

"How is this any evidence?" North asked. Tooth heard the light squeaking noise not far off from where they were.

"Guys, stop fighting for a second" Tooth said. The two other Guardians became silent and listened to the squeaking as well. North took a step closer to the trench but stepped back as the melting ice fell out from underneath his foot.

"Is coming from down there" North said.

"Tooth, can you fly down and see what it is? It's too dangerous for us to walk over there" Bunny said. Tooth nodded and flew into the raveen. When she got to the bottom she shrieked in fear. The melting ice vibrated against the high pitch and started to fall.

"Tooth, get out of there!" Bunny yelled down to her. Tooth duck out of the way of the falling ice. She slowly walked over to the fallen bleeding form of Jack. His leg was twisted the wrong way, there was a gash on his head that was bleeding and he was bleeding from the mouth.

"Jack?" Tooth whispered. Jack didn't move when she called his name. She noticed the staff broken in half laying next to him.

"Tooth? Are you alright?" North called down to her.

"Jack" she said a little louder. Jack still didn't move. Tooth walked over and carefully picked up Jack's broken staff. The ice began to shake again.

"You have to get out of there, Toothiana. The ice is melting" North called down.

Tooth carefully, with broken staff in hand, picked up Jack. She flew out of the raveen and to the sleigh.

"Is that... Is he...?" Bunny stuttered to find the words.

"We have to get him back to The Workshop. I have infirmary there" North said climbing into the sleigh. Bunny sat next to Tooth who was holding Jack in her arms. He stared at the limp figure. It was unnatural for him to not to talk.

"I was so quick to blame him" Bunny mumbled.

"It's alright. He have him now. He's safe now. That's all that matters" Tooth said.

"I didn't even trust him and he was always on our side. Why didn't I...Why couldn't I..." Bunny couldn't find the right thing to say. He was so quick to blame Jack for all of their problems and now Jack was fighting for his life.

**Hey Party People,**

**sooo I am the Star7K and this is my first RotG fanfic. I hope you enjoy it :) I might put up another chapter, maybe. Anyways, tell me what you think and I will get back to you. In the meantime: Don't make eye contact, eat you vegetable so they don't start away, don't get eaten by the guinea pigs and**

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~Star7K~**


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth laid Jack onto a bed. She looked at Jack's still figure for a moment and then turned to face the others.

"I...I am going to go clean the blood off of me" she said quietly. After she left Bunny silently sat next to Jack.

"North, I was so mean to him" he mumbled. North put his hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"Is going to be alright, old friend. Jack will be better befor you know it" North said.

"But what if he doesn't?" Bunny looked up at North with big sad eyes.

"You mustn't say tings like that. You might start believing in them"

"Why not believe them? No one believes in me" Bunny sadly got up and walked away. North started to clean up Jack's head wound.

"Don't listen to him, Jack. You will get better. You will because i believe in you" North whispered to him.

~Meanwhile~

Jack was wondering around his frozen pond. He was happy. Truly happy because no one was hurting him, no one was making him feel needed when they were just using him, no fake promises of friendship and need. Jack was alone but Jack was free of hurt.

He flew around in the sky as he laughed but for no reason at all he fell and hit the ice hard. He groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" he said. He looked around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow. He got up and ran after it.

"Hey wait...who are you?" he called after the shadow figure. The shadow turned around and gave him an evil grin. "Pitch?"

"You were left asleep. You are merely a child yourself and there is nothing they can do to protect you" Pitch said. Jack tried to get away but, for once, the ice did nothing to help him. He slipped and fell onto the hard ground.

"Do you really believe that they could ever except you? That they care about you? You are only needed to stop me and then they would have went back to ignoring you"

"That's not true" Jack snapped.

"Oh isn't it? Where are they? Where are they while you are lying half dead in the bottom of an ice cannon. You risked your life to save them and they couldn't care less for you"

"You're wrong"

"Oh yeah? Prove it? Bunny kicked you out before you could explain yourself. Tooth kept your memories from you. North never got you a present, and he give all the good children presents"

"You're being too hard on them"

"You're being too easy on them. My offer still stands, Jack. Join me, and we can rule the world together" Jack glared at him and shook his head.

"You attacked me. I can't trust you. I can't trust you"

Bunny was watching Jack sleep when Jack started yelling out for help.

"Jack, come on, mate. You're safe, please wake up" Bunny said lightly shaking the boy to wake him up. Jack slowly opened his eyes.

"Bunny, where am I?" Jack asked.

"You're in North's workshop, kid. Tooth flew you out of the raveen. You were covered in blood. I thought-...I thought that you were..." dead? Bunny couldn't say it. Bunny didn't want to think about it. The thought of losing his snowflake was too hard to think about.

"What's happening?" Jack said. Bunny looked up at him and saw that he was looking out the window.

"The ice...it's all melting" Jack said.

"You can't control the snow anymore. Pitch broke your staff" Bunny explained. Jack looked at his broken staff that lay on the table across the room. He looked like he was going to reached out for it.

"Easy" Bunny said pushing him back down onto the bed. "You'll hurt yourself"

"No, you don't understand if that ice melts-"

"It'll flood the world. I know" Bunny interrupted. "Look, a couple more days won't do much damage will it? Just rest right now, heal up and then heal the world. Alright?"

Jack sighed and layed back down. Bunny looked out the window to watch more ice fall. If Jack had at least one believer he'd heal faster, Bunny thought to himself.

**Hey Party People,**

**Sorry that this is really late. I have been in a traumatic event lately and had to deal with that before writing. I assume that the next chapter will be up later but not that soon. I promise you this is not abandoned. Stay safe, Stay happy**

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~Star7K~**


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny went to go see North.

"I have an ideas" Bunny said.

"What is that?" North looked at him.

"Jack needs a believer" Bunny said.

"It's not that simple. Look" North pointed to the globe of children who believed. "The lights are fading. Even we are starting to lose Believers"

"I know but Jack needs one so he can heal faster"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Bunny thought for a moment.

"Go up to a child who still believes in us. Tell him to believe in Jack Frost"

"Telling someone to believe isn't the same" North sat down in his chair and looked into the fire that was in the fireplace. Seeing or being told to believe is not believing. Believing is having no reason to know whether its true or not and still know that it is. North knew that if they told a child to believe in Jack Frost it wouldn't work. The child would have to figure it out on his own.

"What else can we do, North? What can we do? If Jack dies the world will get flooded. Everyone will die"

"Is that all you care about? Is if the world floods? The humans have boats that they can live in for months at a time. What about Jack? huh? He's the one that was helping us save the world. And for what? Nothing. He didn't expect a single thing from us. He had no reason to help us and, really, he has more reason to help Pitch then to help us!"

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" Bunny looked down in shame. "He needs a believer. He will heal faster that way"

Bunny hopped away and back to the room where Jack was in. Jack was asleep.

"Hey, frostbite" Bunny said softly to him. "Don't about the snow. Just worry about getting yourself better. We need you, okay? We need you for you, not because of the snow but because of the fun you have in your soul. We don't want to lose that"

Tooth walked in and put her hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"He is gonna get better. Pitch can't hurt him any more" she said softly.

"I hope you're right" Bunny sighed. "I should have been there for him. Instead I turned him away. I didn't even let him explain himself"

"It's okay, Bunny. I'm sure Jack will forgive you"

~Meanwhile halfway across the world~

Jamie got his sled out and ran outside. He was looking forward to another awesome sled ride but his excitement turned to disappointment when he got outside.

"What? We had a snow day yesterday and now there isn't any snow at all" he said. He looked down at the mud puddles that were in his yard instead of snow piles.

"It's like...Jack Frost stopped giving us snow" He looked down and kicked up water before going back inside.

"What's wrong, Jamie" his mother asked.

"Jack Frost isn't giving us snow" he said.

"Jamie, Jack Frost isn't real" she told him. Jamie looked at her sadly.

"Yeah, I guess not" Jamie said. For split second he knew he was wrong but then gave into the lost hope.

"First the nightmares then the Easter Bunny didn't show up and now this! This is the worst week ever" Jamie mumbled as he walked to his room. When Jamie got to his room he noticed something was sitting on his desk. He walked over to it. It was a chocolate easter egg with a note.

"That's weird. I didn't put anything there earlier" He opened up the note and read it.

"Sorry I was late. I was helping my friend, Jack Frost. Happy Easter. E. Aster Bunnymund" the note read.

"The Easter Bunny was here?" Jamie picked up the chocolate eggs and started eating it as he reread the note. He read one line over and over again "I was helping my friend, Jack Frost". Jamie wondered why Jack Frost needed help. Then it came to him that something must have happened to Jack Frost. And that was why all the snow was melting. But more importantly Jamie knew one thing: Jack Frost was real.

Meanwhile at North's workshop Jack slowly opened his eyes again.

"Bunny?" he mumbled.

"I'm right here, slowflake" Bunny said.

"my...my staff" Jack mumbled.

"It's broken. Just rest a little, okay?"

"No, can you give it to me?" Bunny thought against it at first but then handed Jack the broken pieces. Jack held them together and focused on it. It glowed blue and reformed itself.

"That's amazing" Bunny said in awe. But his wonder was short lived as Jack went limp. Bunny put Jack's staff against the wall and went back over to Jack.

"Hey, snowflake. Wake up. Hey wake up" Bunny said lightly shaking him. North came into the room.

"What happened?" he asked rushing over to Jack.

"He woke up and fixed his staff and passed out again" Bunny explained. North shooed Bunny out of the room.

"I just want to check his head. I'll let you back in when I'm done" North said closing the door. Bunny wondered what was wrong with Jack this time as he sat down in the hallway and waited to be let in. Then he noticed something. The hallway was cold.

**Hey Party People,**

**So this is updated again. It'll be updated soon but you know not anytime soon. I have a lot of issues to work out before I can sit down and write like I used to. But I promise you this story is not going to be abandoned. No story left behind! So play it safe, You are perfect, Don't let people change you and**

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~Star7K~**


End file.
